Cosmic knife super-heated
|weight =1 |value =50 |baseid = }} The cosmic knife super-heated is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Background The cosmic knife super-heated was accidentally discovered by a chef, when one was left on a hot (450 degrees) stove under a pot for five minutes. The alloy retained so much heat that the blade glowed red-hot. The handle was safe to hold, but when the chef put it down on a table, it melted through.Recipe: Super-Heated Knife! Characteristics The cosmic knife super-heated appears as an ordinary cosmic knife with an orange glow. It will set enemies on fire for a brief period when a critical hit is made. It also has a significantly higher critical multiplier than the other variants, as well as bonus limb damage. Special attack It has a special Flambé Cut attack, which does 90% damage in V.A.T.S. and deals an extra 2 points of fire damage per second for 5 seconds (requires a Melee skill of 50). }} It is possible to execute Flambé Cut outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The cosmic knife super-heated can successfully strike about 745 times from full condition before breaking. Crafting This weapon must be crafted by the player. It cannot be found on enemies or in containers. * The required schematics are on a locked terminal (Science 25), in the utility room in the center of the Executive suites floor of the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. Creation requirements ¹ Craftable without a workbench via a dialogue option with Veronica, or with ED-E once the add-on Lonesome Road is installed. Variants * Cosmic knife * Cosmic knife clean Comparison |skill req1 =0 |strength req1 =1 |value1 =35 |weight1 =1 |name2 =Cosmic knife clean |ap2 =20 |attack shots/sec2 =3 |crit % mult2 =1.2 |crit dmg2 =15 |damage2 =15 |dlc2 =fnvdm |hp2 =200 |other effect2 =x3 limb |skill req2 =0 |strength req2 =1 |value2 =50 |weight2 =1 |name3 =Cosmic knife super-heated |ap3 =20 |attack shots/sec3 =3 |crit % mult3 =5 |crit dmg3 =14 |damage3 =14 |dlc3 =fnvdm |hp3 =150 |other effect3 =x1.7 limb |skill req3 =0 |strength req3 =1 |value3 =50 |weight3 =1 }} Locations Can only be crafted by the player character. Notes The weapon has a very high critical multiplier of x5, this fact alone makes the Cosmic knife super-heated a very powerful weapon; a player with a critical chance of 20 or higher would score a critical strike on every hit. This can be achieved very early by having Finesse, 10 Luck, and the 1st Recon beret. Behind the scenes Bugs * The cosmic knife super-heated is not affected by the Cowboy or Super Slam! perks. * Although capable of setting non-player characters on fire, this weapon is not affected by the Pyromaniac perk. * The glow layer texture for this weapon is referenced by the weapon's model, but was not included in the resources for Dead Money. This indicates the weapon was intended to produce a glow from only certain parts of the knife, but instead provides a glow over the entire weapon due to the missing texture. Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Dead Money craftable weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas holdout weapons de:Supererhitztes Kosmisches Messer es:Cuchillo cósmico super-calentado ru:Перегретый космический нож uk:Перегрітий космічний ніж zh:炽热的宇宙餐刀